In a preferred embodiment, the inside diameter of the hoop is less than the diameter of a standard volleyball, soccer ball, and basketball, so that the same hoop can receive and support any of those balls. Also, in a preferred embodiment, the hoop defines opposed depressions which also make it adapted to receive and support a football. Also, in a preferred embodiment, the ball holder includes an integral bracket which includes a mounting arrangement adapted to mount onto a pole having a circular cross-section, onto a pole having a square cross-section, and onto a flat wall or large pole having a flat surface. Also, in a preferred embodiment, the ball holder has an elongated, arcuate cross-section depression for retaining an air pump as well as defining holes for holding the needle valves that are used with the pump to inflate the balls.